


My Forgotten Lover 上

by desmitty



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M, Siren!Orm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desmitty/pseuds/desmitty
Summary: 每年发情期，Orm都会游到海面上引诱Arthur与他亲昵，而在发情期结束后，他会用魔法抹去Arthur的记忆。他以为这就是他们所有的交集了。但在拿到三角戟那一瞬间，Arthur想起了所有的事，现在，他要和他的弟弟好好谈谈。





	My Forgotten Lover 上

**Author's Note:**

> 两发完结 这是上篇

Arthur又一次从梦中惊醒。

像曾经渡过的多个夜晚那样，他又做了同一个梦——柔和的银白月光，波光粼粼的海面，搅起水花的银蓝色鱼尾和两具交缠在一起的身体。Arthur已经记不清这到底是多少次他梦见这个场景了，长久以来，他以为这只是个春梦，但现在他全部想起来了。

那具在他身下扭动的苍白的躯体，缠在他小腿上轻轻扇摇的银蓝色鱼尾还有回荡在耳边的呻吟喘息和呢喃爱语，这些都是属于他同母异父的弟弟，Orm.Marius的。

从Arthur拿到亚特兰蒂斯之王的三叉戟的那一刻起，他就恢复了所有的记忆。他记得每一年七月的夏夜，他的弟弟Orm都会浮上海面，哼唱起古老的歌谣将他吸引到海边的礁石上引诱他与他做爱。整整一周的夜晚，他们会在海边的礁石上疯狂做爱，Arthur的阴茎深深地操进了Orm的生殖腔里抽插，那条银蓝色的鱼尾就随着他操干的动作缠在他的小腿上轻轻扇拍着他的小腿，催促他更用力、更深地操他。Orm的肚子每晚都被他的精液灌得满满的，被操的红肿的穴口甚至会在Arthur的阴茎抽出来时空虚地开合着吐出白色浊液，事后，他们会像每一对普通的恋人一样搂抱在一起，躺在月光下享受海浪轻拍身体的舒适。

第七天的晚上，Orm会变幻出双腿，主动骑到他身上和他疯狂地做爱，他们会用各种姿势做满整整一晚，让Arthur的精液灌得Orm的肚子微微鼓起，而在黎明到来之前，Orm会亲吻他的双唇和他道别。

之后的第二天，他就会忘记这一切。

可现在Arthur想起来了，他并不打算让这些记忆成为过去，那些在耳边呢喃的爱语和紧贴在一起的身体让他无法无视这发生过的一切，他也无法忘记那些淫靡夜晚中燃烧的炙热情感。于是，在阻止了Orm试图引起的战争，并且和海沟族大战一番过后不得已休息了整一天的Arthur决定前往牢房和他的弟弟好好谈谈。

他想知道Orm到底为什么要那么做。

*  
“有什么事吗，我的兄弟?”Orm坐在不算宽敞的床铺上从容不迫地看着他的哥哥，王族的尊严让他无法向Arthur低头示弱，尽管他并不讨厌Arthur，但这却是他最不想让他的哥哥察觉到的一点。

“你是个塞壬。”Arthur直截了当地说。

“我恐怕我不知道你在说什么。”Arthur的话让Orm一瞬间僵住了，这不可能，他已经抹去了Arthur的记忆了，他不可能知道这些的。

“我全都想起来了”，Arthur不打算让Orm回避这个问题，他站到Orm面前，眼睛紧盯着他的弟弟，不给他一丝逃避的可能，“我记得那些夜晚，你和我在海边的礁石上整夜地做爱，你的鱼尾缠在我的小腿上。我记得你相当的享受不是吗，你缠着我向我索要更多，你要我更深更重地操你，把阴茎操进你的生……”

“够了！”Orm大吼着打断了Arthur，他的耳垂却染上了一层淡红，“那只是个错误，Arthur。”

“每一年都在犯的错误吗?”，Arthur继续追问，他想要知道真相——他想知道Orm是不是抱着和他相同的感情。

Orm哑然无言，他不知道该怎么回答。的确，一开始他只是因为无法忍受发情期那焚烧理智的热潮，迫不得已游到海面上，用塞壬充满魔力的歌声试图引诱海边的水手。可他没想到会是Arthur听到了他的歌声并被他吸引过来，而发情期带来的蚀骨的空虚麻痒和疼痛又让他无法抵御对Arthur的渴望，于是，他们做爱了。

在情欲舒解之后，Arthur会温柔地抚摸着他腰部与鱼尾相连的位置，他的嘴唇就贴在他的耳边向他讲述地表世界上许多有趣的事情。一整周的亲昵夜晚和温柔爱语足以让一个刚刚成年的塞壬陷入爱情的漩涡中，但他知道这是Arthur，这是他同母异父的兄长，他们不该有这样的交集，所以，Orm在发情期结束后抹去了Arthur的记忆。可爱情的滋味是如此甜美诱人，Orm根本无法抗拒对Arthur的思念和渴望。在母亲被处刑以后，他已经很久很久没有被一个人抱在怀中安抚了，他是如此渴望一个温暖的怀抱和一个能陪伴在身边的人。因此，往后的每一年的发情期，Orm都会抱着侥幸的心态纵容自己软弱的一面，借着发情期的热潮和冲动游到海面上引诱Arthur和他做爱。当最后一天的黎明即将升起时，他就会用魔法抹去Arthur的记忆，再重新回到他的王国中，做回那个全身心都投入到将亚特卡迪斯重新带入辉煌的伟大事业中的Orm王子。

“那没什么，Arthur”，Orm逐渐冷静下来，他不想让Arthur发现这些，他不喜欢展露自己的脆弱，也不喜欢揭示他的情感——这会让他很难堪，“只是一个错误而已。”

“我不这么认为”，Arthur坚持道，他能看出他弟弟望着他的眼神里隐藏了什么，而这是他必须弄明白的，他不想再失去Orm了，“这绝对不是一个错误。”

“你懂什么”，Orm猛地站了起来，他不想再继续这个话题了，“你不过是个在地表世界长大，一点规矩都不懂的混血野种罢了。”

Arthur迅速伸手捏住了Orm的下巴，吻上Orm的双唇。这是最后一次，Orm警告自己，最后一次纵容自己的软弱，这次以后，他会让Arthur彻底忘记这些事，他要让自己软弱的那一面消失。因此，Orm没有拒绝Arthur的吻，他甚至回应了他的兄长，但这根本不是一个吻，只是两人用牙齿野蛮撕咬对方的嘴唇，唇齿碰撞在一起，一方试图征服，一方则试图对抗，彼此的血液和唾液混杂着交融在一起。

“给给我看你的尾巴，Orm”，Arthur将他浑身赤裸的弟弟压在床上，他们的衣物已经在亲吻撕扯间被脱下来丢在了地上，“我想看看它。”

Orm犹豫了一会儿，最终还是顺从地将双腿变回鱼尾，他主动用鱼尾缠住Arthur的小腿——就像那么多个夜晚里，他在礁石上做的那样——一手按在Arthur后脑上让他低头，轻轻地咬着兄长的下巴，催促Arthur加快动作。

Arthur胡乱吻了吻弟弟的额头，双唇沿着高挺的鼻梁一路向下舔吻，他在Orm的脖颈上留下了大片的吻痕牙印，又用牙齿轻轻咬住一侧的颈动脉，像捕食者压制猎物一般压着他的弟弟逗弄。

要害被掌握在别人手里的感觉让Orm微微发颤，可他最终只是仰起头，展露出自己脆弱的脖颈，任由Arthur在他的脖颈上亲吻舔咬。他放任了Arthur对他做一切他想做的，激烈回应着男人的亲吻和爱抚，有着光滑鳞片的银蓝色鱼尾暧昧地蹭着兄长的小腿，引诱Arthur对他做更多的事情。

Arthur的右手抚上Orm的胸前，手感极佳的胸肌令他爱不释手，男人将塞壬浅色的乳头夹在手指间挑弄拉扯，Orm低低的呻吟声自两人交缠的舌尖溢出，他太渴望Arthur了，从他看见Arthur回到亚特兰蒂斯的第一天起，他的身体就因对Arthur的渴望而发疼，Arthur这些略显粗暴的爱抚只是火上浇油而已。他在Arthur的爱抚下扭动腰部，摇不满地着鱼尾，用轻轻的拍打催促他的兄长给予他更多快感，他想要Arthur粗暴地进入他，把他操坏，让他的脑子里只能想到他的阴茎，他想要最后一次深切地感受Arthur，感受他的爱抚和亲吻，感受他阴茎操入时带来的灭顶快感。

这是他最后一次软弱的机会了。

在鱼尾的拍扇催促下，Arthur暂时结束了和Orm的深吻好让弟弟喘口气，可他手上的动作却未停止，他甚至低下头含住Orm的乳头用舌尖挑逗摁压乳尖，像孩子那样吮吸敏感的乳头。搂住弟弟腰部的左手则情色地抚摸那一片美好的肌肤与流畅的腰线，食指如带着电流一般顺着背部的脊椎向下缓缓滑动至尾椎骨，最后停在鱼尾与上身的交界处爱抚。

轻微的痒意和胸前的快感让Orm哼出几声粘腻的喘息，他的嗓音沙哑，带着浓重的情欲意味。

两颗乳头很快被玩的红肿不堪，而Arthur还在恶意地用牙尖轻咬，Orm恼羞成怒地用尾巴狠拍了一下Arthur的大腿，他不喜欢被快感引诱却无法获得满足的感觉，“玩够了吗？”

“只是为了让你放松”，羞恼的语气让Arthur暗自发笑，他亲了亲被他玩弄到红肿的乳头，撑起自己压在Orm身上的身体，用一个落在鼻尖的温暖的亲吻吻去了Orm的焦躁，他的右手沿着塞壬结实分明的腹肌向下抚摸直到他碰触到一片与其他鳞片相比略大且触感不同的银蓝色鳞片，就是这了，Arthur心想，他轻柔抚摸着那块鳞片，聆听Orm的呻吟直至听到塞壬的喘息声变得甜腻起来他才小心翼翼地掀起那片鳞片——Orm带着细碎小鳞片的勃起的阴茎随着他的动作露了出来，下方的生殖口也正开开合合地期盼着。

Arthur让Orm含住了他的手指舔弄，随后他抽出被唾液润湿的手指，用两根手指轻柔揉弄着已经溢出了些许湿滑肠液的生殖腔口。他先是小心翼翼地插进食指在仍不算放松的生殖腔的腔口处浅浅抽插，诱哄生殖腔逐渐放松。食指强硬插入的动作让Orm感到有些不适，可这些不适很快就被手指掻刮生殖腔壁的快感和麻痒压了下去。

手指强硬的抽插着，在生殖腔逐渐放下警惕变得柔软之后，Arthur又插进去了第二、第三根手指，三根手指画着圈揉摁着炙热敏感的腔壁，激得Orm随着手指抽插的动作而战栗。腔壁热情地绞着Arthur的手指并不断往里吸吮，微痛夹着酥痒的快感令Orm忍不住低声哼哼，情热在他的血液里发热滚烫，带来如搁浅的鱼在见到大海就在身旁时般的渴望，他故意挺起腰部用开始流出前液的阴茎摩擦起Arthur的腹肌，收缩生殖腔以更紧地绞住兄长的手指，示意男人尽快把他完全硬挺的阴茎插进来。

他平日里高傲的弟弟在此刻情色的挑逗邀请让Arthur几乎失去理智，他抽出被肠液和唾液浸得湿淋淋的手指，就着那些黏滑的液体随意撸动几下自己早已勃起的阴茎，一手环着塞壬的腰，一手扶着自己的阴茎缓缓侵入火热柔滑的生殖腔，腔壁热情的挤压吮吸着阴茎，大量润滑液从深处涌出使抽插更为顺畅。Arthur摆动腰部快速操干身下的弟弟，而塞壬也将用鱼尾轻拍着哥哥的小腿鼓励他的动作，他双手抓在Arthur的肩上留下深深的指印，他们喘息着，呻吟着，身体交缠在一次。Arthur一次又一次操开收缩的甬道，狠狠擦过前列腺，往更深处的生殖腔撞去，Orm也热情的抬高腰部迎接Arthur的撞击——他们都渴望这个。如同黄昏时暴涨的海水那样的快感席卷上Orm的大脑，理智被咸腥的快感淹没，情欲占据了他的每一根血管，在血管里滚烫的汹涌流淌，他毫不顾忌的高声呻吟，高昂起头露出布满吻痕的苍白脖颈拉出一道优美的弧度，鱼尾缠紧了Arthur的小腿并控制不住地用冰凉的鳞片磨蹭男人的小腿。

Arthur毫不客气的亲咬住Orm的喉结，在人鱼的颈脖上落下无数深红吻痕，他粗喘着，用鼻尖磨蹭Orm下颚柔软的皮肤。

冠状头部触碰到了一个软糯的小口，不那么紧闭，正怯怯地小心翼翼地开合，Arthur没有丝毫犹豫，立刻加快胯部摆动的力度与速度叩击那块软肉，甬道被撞的收缩的更快了，酥麻感自尾椎骨如电流一般顺着脊椎袭上塞壬的脑子，将所有的礼仪和教诲挤出Orm的脑子，他猛地尖叫一声，十指握紧了Arthur的肩膀。

在连续不断的叩击诱哄下，生殖腔口终于被打开了一个恰好能容纳进Arthur的阴茎头部的小口，在小口打开那瞬间，Arthur就将自己的阴茎挤了进去——这刺激让Orm高潮了。被夹在两人腹肌间的阴茎射出一股粘稠的精液弄脏了两人的小腹，甬道也更为激烈地收缩着挤压吮吸Arthur的阴茎，大量温热的肠液浇在冠状头部令Arthur也忍不住呻吟出声。

他加快速度摆动胯部狠操了几十下，终于挡不住生殖腔收缩带来的美妙快感射精了。一股股精液被射进生殖腔里，涨的Orm小腹发酸。

他们喘息着额头抵在一起共同享受高潮过后的韵律，Arthur软下去的阴茎还插在生殖腔里被一紧一缩的腔肉按摩着。

Orm深吸一口气以缓解高潮带来的眩晕感，他放任自己被Arthur搂进怀中，鱼尾则仍然懒洋洋地缠在Arthur腿上，一下一下地轻轻拍着兄长的脚踝。

“为什么你会来找我?”Arthur在弟弟的额角落下了几个细碎的吻。

“一开始，这的确是个意外”，多年来埋藏在心中的情感让Orm疲惫不已，他没有亲近到可以倾诉的人，他甚至不能像个普通的孩子一样赖在自己母亲的怀里撒娇，和母亲探讨感情问题。他的心脏总是为了他无望爱情而疼痛，现在，他想找个人倾诉，他想把这一切都宣泄出来，而明天就将忘记这一切的Arthur无疑是最好的选择。最重要的是，他想在一切结束前任性一次，告诉Arthur他真正的想法和情感，“但后来，我爱上了你，我知道你是我的哥哥，也知道这么做是错误的，但那感觉太好了，我没法忘记和你在一起的夜晚。于是，我做了一次又一次，我一次次的放纵自己，让自己不断重复一个错误。”

“那不是个错误”，Arthur搂紧了弟弟，他很高兴Orm和他抱有一样的情感。那些在礁石上渡过的淫靡夜晚让他第一次尝到了爱情的美好，也许他们本不该相爱，但他们已经相爱了，他们注定属于彼此，他会让Orm成为他的伴侣的，他会爱护他，珍惜他，他希望从今以后的每一个日夜，Orm都能陪在他身旁，“我爱你，Orm，从你第一天出现在海面上时，我就爱上你了，我爱你在月光下闪着光的鱼尾，爱你亲吻在我脸颊的双唇，这绝对不是个错误。既然你选择了我，Orm，那么就让我爱你。”

Orm沉默着没有回答，Arthur的话让他几乎就要动摇了他，可他没法这么做，他做不到，他害怕被再一次抛下，对他和Arthur来说就好的就是分开——他们本就不是一路人。Orm挣脱了Arthur的怀抱，翻身压在男人身上，亚特兰蒂斯之王啊，他在心中默念着咒语，请让他忘记这一切吧。

“好的”，他吻上了Arthur的双唇，“我爱你。”

在Arthur陷入沉睡之后，Orm将鱼尾变成了双腿，他穿上被丢在地上的衣服，走到牢房仅有的一个小窗口边凝望着深夜的海洋，他不知道他今后的命运会如何书写，但他知道这对他来说是最好的结局了，这对他们来说都是。

“我爱你”，Orm轻声说，“对不起，Arthur。”

而在他身后，原本应该在熟睡的Arthur却睁开了双眼，神情复杂地盯着他的背影。

tbc


End file.
